The Towns with Different Kinds of Love
by leafeonchick03
Summary: A brother and a sister move to two different towns to find love and happiness. But what they dont realize is that maybe there love is in a different town... First story and the photo is an artist that does incredible work I do no own harvest moon.
1. Chapter 1

The Towns with Different Kinds of Love

**Lillian POV**

It started out any other normal day on my farm just waiting on Dirk to get here with my letter from my brother Phillip. My brother Phillip owns a farm on the other side of the mountain in town called Bluebell. I sometimes wonder why we just move in on the same farm with the same town, but o well Konohana is just as lovely.

(knock,knock)

"Come in, hello Dirk how are you? Do you have a letter from my brother for me today?"

Dirk replies, "No I don't lil sorry but there is a letter from Ash in here to you."

"Ash what would he want?"

Dirk says, "I don't know I just deliver the mail but it was nice seeing you Lil ill tell your brother you were wondering about him. "

"Bye Dirk thanks for the letter. O wait Dirk I have a letter I need you to give to my brother. "

**No POV**

Lillian runs the letter to Dirk. Then slides on her bed to open the letter from Ash.

The letter reads

_Dear Lillian,_

_ I was so excited to meet you the other day when you came to meet Phillip that we didn't really get to talk. I would really like to get to know you more. If you are interested would you meet me by the tunnel by Bluebell around 1pm I know its quite a walk to Bluebell since the tunnel is no longer open. Hope to see you there. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ash_

Lillian looks out past the window.

**Lililan POV**

Wow really didn't except that but it is kind of sweet and since its only 8am I don't see why it wouldn't hurt just got hurry up get dressed and go water my plants.

While on the other side of the Mountain. Philiip was walking into town to meet a certain someone and he runs into…..(can you guess)

**Phillip Po**v

"Hey Ash what are you on your way to do I hope not to go swimming in the Rive again."

Ash" No way….IIII actually told Cherryl that I would meet her out here to go catch Butterflies with her you know how she likes her Butter flies."

"That I do, but why do you look all sweating now since you haven't even gone yet"?

Ash"Wwwwelllll."

"Ash if your doing something else besides playing with your little sister man you can tell me I'm one of your best buds. You look like either your going on a hot date or your about to steal something."

Ash " No man…why would I do something like that ….i'm no good with girls" while blushing.

Lillian "Hey Ash I'm here!"

"What your dating my sister! I thought you were taking someone like Georgia or Nori or someone else but not my sister man. Cmon now.

Lillian " Phillip why are you yelling at Ash he has every right to take me out"

But Lil

Lillian "No buts brother I'm letting you date Laney without any problems why should you bother in my affairs of love. "

Alright, Alright he can take you out, but I swear Ash if you hurt my lil sister we may not be bros anymore.

Lillian "O cmon, Ash where do you want to go my brother is just being over protective "

Ash "Ummm…. how about the Café."

Lillian "Sure sounds good"

And Lillian drags Ash to the Café.

"O boy well I better go see Laney she's probably wondering where I am by now."

Phillip runs off to find his girlfriend Laney.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around for her boyfriend to show up Laney is caught taking an order from a certain couple.

Laney POV

Welcome to Howard's Café what would you like today? O Lillian what are you doing all the way over here?

Lillian "hi Laney, just on a date with a certain someone" she says while smiling Ash.

Ash's face is red as the red rose that he gave Lillian when they went by Cam's Flower Shop.

O I see well have you seen your brother I need to talk to him?

Ash "Actually he was on his way here just a few minutes ago"

Ok….while staring at the door. Alright well what will you two lovebirds have then?

Lillian "I think…ill have, O big brother there you are Laney was just watching for you"

Phillip "hey Lane what's wrong? You look worried or something"

We need to talk Phillip.

Phillip "Ok talk to me baby, I'm right here now" as he says this he grabs both of her hands and looks at her passionately.

Not here

Phillip "you can tell me were in front of friends"

Phillip I can't be with you no more. I cheated on you get it.

Phillip looks at her stunned. "What did you just say?"

I said I cheated on you. I went to go see Lillian to talk to her about what I was going to get you for your birthday and well I met someone while I was there his names Kana. he's one of Lillian's neighbors he help me find out where she lived because I couldn't remember and well we started talking. But it was only a one night stand nothing important as us.

Lillian "you little…. I wondered why old man panda told me that he didn't see you leave tile early that morning." Lillian got up to walk over to slap Laney across the face until something caught her hand; it was Ash shaking his head no. Lillian looks at him, "but she deserves it ash, why are you defending her you just heard what we all heard"

Ash "Lil I think we need to leave we should let them talk. I can show you my farm."

Lillian thinks about this a little bit. "Alright ash, Phil I see you at your house later ok"

Phillips shakes his head yes. After Ash and Lillian leave Phillip speaks "Laney, I don't know what to say to this why would be one of my questions and why say anything about it I didn't suspect anything abnormal about you of late."

Phil I've really fallen for you in these last couple months and well I couldn't keep it from you anymore. If I can't be honest with you what we have is a big lie and I can't bear it anymore.

Kana" Hey there babe how you doing and who is this fool".

Phillip" Fool excuse me buddy but you're the one sleeping around with my women"

Kana" o you're the dumb jerk who she was going on about saying that you go around talking to every girl you come across"

Phillip"Laney is that what you really think of me as, really you were the one in the arms of another man. Well if this is what you really want go for it I isn't going to stop you".

But Phil, I grab for his hand but I grab nothing but air..tears start to fall down from my eyes. Then I feel an arm around me.

Kana "Don't feel bad we can finally be together and you don't have to put up with that jerk anymore."

I guess….


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and Lillian head toward his farm until they get a little visitor.

Lillian POV

"Big brother what are you doing with that girl" comes from a short girl with about the same strawberry blonde hair as Ash's except in pigtails and in a cute bluebell dress that makes her the most adordable little girl I have ever seen.

Who's this Ash she is too cute?

Hey Cherryl this Lillian, Phillips little sisters and Lillian this is my little sister Cherryl, said Ash

Big Brother you told me we were going to clean the animals now what happened to you? With the most adorable puppy dog face she could pull off. Did this girl capture you? With a pointing finger in my direction, said Cherryl.

Quite this opposite little one, he captured me and we were actually headed in your direction believe it or not.

How do I know your telling the truth…I only trust my big brother and Cam there the best. Your brother is alright…heehee with a evil looked In her eyes, said Cherryl.

I could get used to this little girl she reminds me a lot of me at her age, thinking to myself.

Ok sweetie how would you like some chocolate cake from the café to celebrate our new meeting.

CAKE! I LOVE CAKE! CAN WE BIG BROTHER!, as Cherryl smiled at Ash.

I don't see why not but we got to take care of the animals first, said Ash.

Ok so it's a plan.

I got a smile from Ash and Cherryl for that.

Cherryl gallops to the barn ahead of Ash and Lillian.

Lil you really didn't need to do that, said Ash.

I wanted to she's really sweet in her own way trying to watch out for her big brother.

Kind of reminds me of a certain brunette, said Ash.

Ash looks at Lillian and she looks back they lean in about to touch….."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH "!

What was that?

It sounded like Cherryl we better hurry, said Ash with worry in his voice.

Ash and Lillian ran off in the direction of the screaming. They ran inside the barn.

Cherryl whats wrong! Yelled Ash looking around for his sister.

Ash, Mommy hurt herself trying to help me a big board came falling down on top of me and she pushed me out of the way but now look, said Cherryl with tears in her eyes.

Mom, Mom, Mom can you hear me…yells ash looking underneath the rubble.

Ash we got to get this off her and to Ayame as quick as we can that's the closest doctor.

Mom! Yells Ash one more time.

Son calm yourself listen to the young lady I' m fine don't know about my hearing or leg but otherthan that im fine, said the strawberry blonded hair women.

Cherryl listen to me go find Cam and Phillip there the only ones who can me help me lift this up you got to go find them quick, said Ash with urgency in his voice.

But I don't want to leave mommy ash…., said the whimpering Cherryl.

Cherryl listen you got to be a big girl right now and find mom help, Said Ash.

Ash don't worry about it Ill go find them.

Lillian runs toward the flower shop to find her brother and Cam talking.

Hicccupp that was some good wine cam where did you get it, said a half drunk phillip.

A friend of mine in Konohana helped me figure out a recipe. Im glad you like it said the boy with shaggy hair and a purple hat.

Nice man got anymore ill pay its no problem farm business is going great cant say much about my love life but that will come I suppose said the brokenhearted farmer.

What happen with Laney?, asked Cam.

Well man it's a long story and it starts off with this jerk…..as Phillip was about to tell his story. Lillian comes up running.

Phillip! Cam! I need your help.

Lil whats wrong you look like you ran a marathon and lost, said Phillip.

Funny joke phill but don't worry about me its Ashs mom she stuck under some pretty heavy board and ash and I cant lift it by ourselves we need your guys help. Also I only brought my horse when I came, do you have your carriage already set up? Were going to need to take her to Ayame's to get checked out.

Yeah its right beside the house you just need to get Thunder out of the barn and hitch him up to it, yelled Phillip as he watched his sister run toward his home.

Sweet I love that horse, I said to myself.


End file.
